Generally, a pork cutlet refers to a dish that is made by cutting pork of a predetermined size thin, covering the pork with batter, breadcrumbs, and seasonings in sequence, and then deep-frying, and is provided with various kinds of sources.
Such a pork cutlet is one of the foods that are popular among people from children to adults, and in recent years, restaurants specializing in pork cutlets are increasing, and accordingly, automation equipment for mass production of pork culets are increasingly introduced in many restaurants.
However, the automation equipment requires high initial investments since it requires large areas or should be associated with various additional facilities. In addition, since a sufficient space is required, plant equipment of an appropriate scale should be provided to make many industrial products.
In the case of a small pork cutlet-specialized store, since tenderizing should be performed by hitting pork piece by piece with a mallet, productivity may be reduced. In addition, since the process of coating pork with breadcrumbs should also be performed manually, quality may be degraded due to a difference in the degree of adherence of breadcrumbs according to a difference in skill.
In addition, it is difficult to stretch a piece of pork thinly and evenly, and also, may breadcrumbs may fall due to low adherence to the piece of pork when the pork is coated with the breadcrumbs. Therefore, there is a problem of poor quality.
In addition, since all breadcrumbs that do not adhere to a piece of meat are not automatically collected, there is inconvenience that an operator should directly collect them. Due to this inconvenience, breadcrumbs are not collected and are discarded, and therefore, there is a problem of an increasing manufacturing cost.
These problems may also arise when croquettes are made.